


Glitter Wedding

by Silvar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Dirty Talk, Dressing Room Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluffy Ending, Glitter (a lot of), Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Makeup Sex, Morning After, No Lube, POV Otabek Altin, Porn with some plot, Pubic Hair, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Clothed Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Top Otabek Altin, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvar/pseuds/Silvar
Summary: «Trova uno spogliatoio vuoto. Ora».«Yuri, ci mettiamo dieci minuti a tornare in...»Il russo lo afferrò per il colletto della giacca e lo trascinò in un angolo cieco, al sicuro dalle telecamere. Lo spinse su un divanetto color panna, e iniziò a baciarlo come se volesse rubargli ogni particella di ossigeno dai polmoni. Come se Otabek ne avesse ancora, di ossigeno in corpo, dopo quel concentrato di eros e pazzia che Yuri gli aveva servito sul ghiaccio.La voce dello speaker, che dava indicazioni al pubblico che ancora si attardava sugli spalti su come abbandonare lo stadio del CCIB, diventò un ronzio lontanissimo. C’erano solo Yuri, la sua lingua, le sue labbra e il suo volgare odore di sudore misto alla raffinatezza del suo Amouage Interlude.«Ho detto che ti voglio ora. Non fra dieci minuti».





	Glitter Wedding

 

 

«Trova uno spogliatoio vuoto. Ora».  
«Yuri, ci mettiamo dieci minuti a tornare in...»  
Il russo lo afferrò per il colletto della giacca e lo trascinò in un angolo cieco, al sicuro dalle telecamere. Lo spinse su un divanetto color panna, e iniziò a baciarlo come se volesse rubargli ogni particella di ossigeno dai polmoni. Come se Otabek ne avesse ancora, di ossigeno in corpo, dopo quel concentrato di eros e pazzia che Yuri gli aveva servito sul ghiaccio.  
La voce dello speaker, che dava indicazioni al pubblico che ancora si attardava sugli spalti su come abbandonare lo stadio del CCIB, diventò un ronzio lontanissimo. C’erano solo Yuri, la sua lingua, le sue labbra e il suo volgare odore di sudore misto alla raffinatezza del suo Amouage Interlude.  
«Ho detto che ti voglio _ora_. Non fra dieci minuti», gli soffiò a fior di labbra, guardandolo negli occhi con una tale decisione che Otabek dovette trattenersi da iniziare a spogliarlo proprio lì, sul divanetto della green room.  
Di solito quello spazio ospitava i tre pattinatori leader durante lo svolgimento delle gare, ed era uno dei punti più assediati dagli occhi indiscreti delle telecamere, ma in quel momento era deserto. L’attenzione di tutti si era trasferita nell’atrio del CCIB, dove i giornalisti speravano di braccare qualche atleta ritardatario che si affrettava verso la cena di gala.

Le luci si erano spente sulla pista. Il ghiaccio era diventato un lago di vetro nero che faceva quasi paura.  
Non ci misero molto, Yuri e Otabek, a trovare uno spogliatoio tutto per loro. Ormai quasi tutti i pattinatori avevano già lasciato il palazzetto, con la serata dell’Exhibition il Barcelona Grand Prix 2015 si era definitivamente concluso.  
Di tutte le emozioni provate sul ghiaccio, rimanevano solo una manciata di numeri che sancivano un nuovo record mondiale, e un dischetto dorato di cinque centimetri di diametro, con una bella corona d’alloro in rilievo.

Otabek lo spinse contro la fila di armadietti in metallo, e Yuri per non perdere l’equilibrio si appese ai lembi della sua giacca in ecopelle nera. Chiuse gli occhi e riprese a divorarlo come una tigre famelica di carne viva, intrecciando le loro lingue e portando il proprio bacino a scontrarsi con i suoi fianchi.  
Si sentiva bollente là sotto, più che sulle guance, più che nella bocca.  
Non si era mai sentito così. Così sicuro del proprio corpo, così consapevole della propria carica erotica.  
Non sapeva cos’era successo esattamente, in quei quattro giorni, ma qualcosa era cambiato in lui. Era come se tutta la sua vita e tutta l’esuberanza della sua giovinezza avessero deciso di manifestarsi in un colpo solo.  
Aveva battuto il record di Victor. Aveva vinto la medaglia d’oro.  
Aveva conosciuto Otabek Altin. Erano scappati insieme sulla sua Harley Davidson.  
E ora aveva deciso che la sua prima volta sarebbe stata con lui, e sarebbe stata quella sera. Era sicurissimo di volerlo. Un momento di consapevolezza così lucida, che temeva che quei dieci minuti necessari per uscire all’aria dicembrina di Barcellona, chiamare un taxi, raggiungere l’hotel e salire in camera di Otabek sarebbero stati sufficienti a fargli cambiare idea.  
Perché quella bolla di eros e pazzia che aveva soffiato sul ghiaccio sarebbe inevitabilmente scoppiata, lasciando solo un alone umidiccio sul lastricato di cemento.

«Hai idea di quante volte me l’hai fatto venire duro stasera?» gli sussurrò Otabek all’orecchio, poco prima di chiudergli fra i denti il lobo e succhiare un po’ tra le labbra quel lembo di pelle così deliziosamente sensibile.  
Le sue mani lo toccavano sulla schiena, salvandolo un po’ dal fastidioso contatto con il metallo gelido degli armadietti (perché quello straccetto che indossava faceva di tutto fuorché coprirlo). A tratti scendevano fino al sedere, gli stringevano con forza le natiche fasciate dalla stoffa lucida dei pantaloni, per poi risalire nuovamente lungo la spina dorsale, fino alle scapole spigolose.  
Yuri sorrise malizioso, mentre si beava del tocco di quelle mani forti e sentiva l’erezione pulsargli nel cavallo dei pantaloni. Dio quanto gli piaceva quella sensazione... ogni centimetro della sua pelle desiderava con prepotenza le mani la lingua le labbra i denti di Otabek Altin su di sé, e il suo cazzo dentro di sé.  
Aveva una voglia tremenda tra le gambe di essere scopato.  
In quel momento non si vergognava di niente. Si sentiva bello, bello, fottutamente bello e desiderabile. Quella sera era una di quelle sere in cui tutto era permesso, come la sera del diciottesimo compleanno, come la sera della festa di laurea.  
Di sicuro Yuri Plisetsky non avrebbe mai avuto una corona d’alloro in testa da festeggiare, ma di medaglie d'oro al collo ne aveva eccome.  
Quella sera si sentiva un dio sul ghiaccio, e tutti gli altri non potevano far altro che venerarlo.

Otabek aveva preso a succhiargli il collo, senza aver cura di essere delicato, senza preoccuparsi di lasciargli il segno sulla pelle pallida.  
La giacca viola di Yuri farcita di glitter era stata abbandonata chissà dove, ma l’aveva indossata il tempo necessario perché gli lasciasse appiccicato sulla pelle umida una costellazione intera di brillantini. Ma Otabek sembrò non farci caso, quando gli passò la lingua sulla linea sinuosa del collo, liberando quella striscia di pelle da tutto quel pulviscolo luccicante.  
«Qualcuno dovrà pur ripulirti da tutti questi glitter… non credo basterà una semplice doccia».  
«Me li stai… leccando via di dosso?»  
Otabek, in tutta risposta, gli stampò un bacio sulle labbra, poi gli mostrò la lingua tutta impiastricciata di glitter.  
Sì, glieli stava _decisamente_ leccando via di dosso.  
«Come hai osato? Sono tutti miei, li rivoglio!» esclamò Yuri, con lo stesso tono di un marmocchio che si crede di essere il padrone assoluto del parco giochi e non vuole cedere le altalene a nessun altro bambino. Tirò a sua volta fuori la lingua e la passò con una lentezza esasperante su quella di Otabek, assaporandone ogni millimetro. Dopo che l’ebbe ripulita fin dell’ultimo brillantino, si leccò le labbra e si succhiò l’indice della mano destra, come se avesse appena finito di mangiare il pirozhki più appetitoso della sua vita, senza staccare nemmeno per un secondo gli occhi verdissimi da quelli castani del kazako.  
«Hmmmmm, buoni», disse, e ricambiò il bacio a stampo che gli era appena stato dato. Poi scoppiò in una risata maliziosa ed eccitata.  
Otabek rimase imbambolato a guardarlo per qualche istante, tramortito anche solo dal pensiero di ciò che avrebbero combinato di lì a pochi minuti.  
«Tu sei pazzo», disse, prima di abbassarsi nuovamente sul suo collo, questa volta tirando fuori i denti. «Pazzo, pazzo, pazzo», gli diede un piccolo morso per ogni volta che ripeteva quella parola, e Yuri piegò il collo all’indietro, ridendo e lasciandolo fare, pur lasciandosi scappare qualche versetto dolorante ogni qualvolta sentiva i denti dell’altro chiudersi sulla sua pelle.  
Se Yuri era pazzo, allora la sua follia era di certo contagiosa, perché Otabek stava iniziando a perdere la testa. Gli strinse forte un capezzolo tra le dita della mano destra, mentre con la mano sinistra scese sul suo ombelico, intrufolandosi con il mignolo all’interno di quel nodo sensibile. Questa volta Yuri provò più fastidio che piacere, e quel gioco iniziava a stancarlo. Dalla sua gola uscì un verso lamentoso di disappunto, seguito subito da un vistoso sbuffo che gli sospinse verso l’alto alcuni ciuffetti biondi sfuggiti dall’acconciatura.  
«Altin, quelle dita voglio che me le ficchi su per il culo», disse, stringendo i denti per il disturbo che provava nella zona in cui Otabek gli stava torturando l’ombelico.  
Il kazako si lasciò sfuggire una delle sue solite risate nasali, e ribatté con candore: «solo le dita?», guadagnandosi in risposta uno schiaffetto sulla guancia e uno sguardo glaciale.

Era tutto fuorché amore quello che stavano facendo quella sera. Era puro e semplice sesso, era la venerazione della carne, era la celebrazione della bellezza, nella sua forma più volgare ed erotica. Era il compimento di quell’attrazione che sentivano fin da quando si erano incontrati, quattro giorni prima.

Otabek smise di stuzzicargli l’addome, e gli cinse saldamente i fianchi con entrambe le mani. Poi scese, scese, scese fino ad afferrargli entrambi i glutei a palmi pieni, affondò le dita nella carne ancora costretta nei pantaloni in pelle, poi si abbassò sulle ginocchia, e a quel punto, per quanto Yuri si sforzasse di mostrarsi padrone della situazione, sentì chiaramente un fremito attraversargli tutto quanto il corpo, dalla punta dei piedi fin lungo le gambe snelle, dalla spina dorsale fino al pomo d’adamo.  
Gli slacciò la zip con la stessa lentezza estenuante con la quale, prima, Yuri aveva fatto combaciare le loro lingue, stuzzicando allo stesso modo la sua pazienza. Gli abbassò le braghe fino a metà coscia, ma erano così aderenti che per qualche centimetro si tirarono dietro anche i boxer. Leopardati, ovviamente. Quanto era prevedibile Yuri Plisetsky, e quanto era meraviglioso con quelle macchie gialle e nere che gli fasciavano le forme del corpo.  
Otabek per un attimo credette che Yuri non si fosse limitato a depilarsi le ascelle, ma poi, quando gli abbassò del tutto anche le mutande, scoprì un ciuffetto di peli biondi che gli circondava la base del pene eretto. Solo che erano talmente chiari che nella penombra dello spogliatoio non si notavano neppure. A Otabek piacevano, scoprì che gli piaceva passarci le dita in mezzo, anche se non erano neppure lontanamente morbidi quanto i suoi capelli.  
Yuri gli piaceva anche per come era fatto in mezzo alle gambe, e quando gli impugnò l’erezione con la mano destra sentì una scossa attraversargli l’epidermide. Quando appoggiò le labbra sulla punta, le sentì bruciare, e quasi non fece caso al gemito sofferente che sentì uscire dalla bocca di Yuri, alle sue dita che affondarono immediatamente tra i suoi capelli, stringendoli come se fossero una boa in mezzo all’oceano e lui fosse sul punto di annegare.

Quante volte si era toccato, soprattutto in quegli ultimi mesi, fingendo di toccare _lui_.  
Yuri Plisetsky gli era sempre sembrato irraggiungibile, una sorta di chimera, una creatura mitologica. E invece ora aveva il suo cazzo stretto nella mano destra, invece ora era in ginocchio con la testa tra le sue cosce e gli stava facendo un pompino.  
_D’altronde glielo doveva, aveva appena vinto la medaglia d’oro..._  
Con la mano sinistra gli saggiava avidamente il bacino, gli graffiava la pelle lasciando sotto il passaggio delle unghie un rastrello di righe rosse, gli passava le dita sul solco che separava i glutei, e scorreva in basso, sempre più in basso, fino ad avvicinarsi alla sua apertura. La sfiorava appena con l’indice, e poi risaliva nuovamente, ripetendo questo gioco irritante una decina di volte circa, mentre con la lingua lavorava incessantemente la sua erezione dalla base fino alla punta.  
Non poteva certo dire che Yuri avesse un buon sapore, lì in mezzo alle gambe, ma erano il _suo_ sapore e il _suo_ odore moltiplicati per dieci, e Otabek ne era semplicemente inebriato. Quegli umori amari che gli gocciolavano dalla punta del pene, quella patina di sudore salato che gli imperlava la pelle, tutto sapeva di lui in modo così forte e autentico che Otabek ne voleva sempre di più.  
Quando accolse completamente la sua erezione nella sua bocca, bastò pompare soltanto un paio di volte per portare Yuri all’orgasmo. Il russo rafforzò la presa sui suoi capelli e venne metà nella sua bocca e metà sul suo viso, ma a giudicare dalla sua espressione appagata non sembrava sentirsi minimamente in colpa, seppur Otabek tardò qualche secondo a pulirsi via le tracce di sperma dalla guancia, ostinandosi a guardarlo negli occhi così conciato, con la faccia sporca e i capelli che andavano in mille direzioni, come se volesse metterlo di fronte al pasticcio che aveva combinato.  
Ovviamente, era solo un modo come un altro per stuzzicarlo, e Yuri lo capì perfettamente, perché storse le labbra in un sorrisetto furbo e sostenne il suo sguardo, mentre ansimava nel tentativo di riprendere fiato.  
«Già… finito?»  
La sua totale mancanza di pudore lo coglieva impreparato. Era così diverso dal ragazzino con cui aveva scambiato due chiacchiere al parco Güell, quattro giorni prima. Era proprio vero che Yuri sul ghiaccio si trasformava, e ora era come se stesse ancora ballando Welcome to the Madness, era come se stesse ancora scivolando sul ghiaccio, con la canottiera che gli scendeva fino al collo scoprendogli il torace e i capezzoli, con le mani che strisciavano sulla lastra gelida e le dita che gli diventavano rosse e bollenti per la frizione.  
In un improvviso scatto di impazienza, Otabek gli calò i pantaloni e i boxer fino alle caviglie, con non poca difficoltà. Quei vestiti erano stretti da morire.  
Per fortuna, a quel punto Yuri decise di collaborare, e si liberò definitivamente degli indumenti sfilandosi le scarpe con i piedi, e rimanendo completamente nudo dalla vita in giù.  
Otabek, dal canto suo, iniziò a sentirsi fin troppo vestito. Si tolse la giacca e la canottiera sottostante, rimanendo a torso nudo, e decise che per il momento poteva bastare, perché Yuri gli si avvinghiò all’istante e prese a baciarlo furiosamente, mentre si appendeva alle sue spalle e gli unghiava le scapole, forse con l’intento di vendicarsi dei morsi sul collo e dei solchi rossi che Otabek gli aveva lasciato sul sedere.  
Il kazako aprì gli occhi di una fessura e vide Yuri fare una smorfia, quando il gioco delle loro lingue si fece più agguerrito.  
«Che c’è, altri brillantini?» lo prese in giro, quando sapeva benissimo che quella smorfia era dovuta al sapore amaro del suo stesso seme che ancora portava in bocca. In fondo, persino in quella circostanza, persino con tutto quell’eros e tutta quella pazzia, per alcune cose Yuri Plisetsky rimaneva ancora un bambino.  
«Lo sai che ce li avevi anche nelle mutande?»  
«Smettila, non è vero».  
«Ah no?»  
Questa volta Yuri fu sorpreso di vedere Otabek mettersi di nuovo in ginocchio. E fu ancor più sorpreso quando questi lo invitò a voltarsi di centottanta gradi, in modo che rivolgesse il viso verso gli armadietti.  
Otabek si concesse un sorrisetto soddisfatto, quando notò per la prima volta un tremito di imbarazzo e un goffo tentativo di resistenza, segno che Yuri aveva intuito cosa stava per fare. Ma decise di ignorare tutti quei segnali, quando per l'ennesima volta afferrò saldamente i glutei del russo con le mani per aprirli il più possibile, e avere così lo spazio necessario per raggiungere con la lingua il suo punto più intimo.  
Non era la prima volta solo per Yuri, anche per lui era la prima, primissima volta che faceva gran parte di quelle cose. Eppure, gli veniva del tutto naturale farle.  
Otabek era sicurissimo che con un’altra persona, o anche con lo stesso Yuri Plisetsky _ma_ in un’altra circostanza, le cose non sarebbero accadute così, come per magia.  
Quando lo ebbe bagnato a dovere, si rimise in piedi e lo invitò nuovamente a voltarsi verso di lui, giusto per godersi la visione della sua faccia stravolta e arrossata. Ormai l’acconciatura gli si era disfatta del tutto.  
Gli mise una mano in mezzo alle gambe, e lo sentì nuovamente duro e eccitato sotto le dita, segno inequivocabile che il suo lavoro era stato apprezzato.  
Tirò ancora una volta fuori la lingua, mettendogli sotto al naso la prova tangibile che, sì, quegli stramaledetti glitter gli erano finiti anche nelle mutande.  
«Vuoi leccarmi via anche questi?»  
Yuri si lasciò andare a una risata spontanea, anche se poi tornò subito serio quando Otabek tirò fuori dal nulla un preservativo.  
«Me lo metti tu?» tentò, strappando la carta di alluminio e mettendolo in mano al russo, senza però toglierlo dall’involucro.  
Yuri fece un'altra smorfia.  
«Ma ne porti sempre uno con te, anche quando pattini?»  
«Solo da quando ti ho conosciuto», ammise Otabek, e gli sembrò assurdo vergognarsi di dire una cosa del genere, arrivati a quel punto. Eppure sentì le guance diventargli rosse.  
«Pervertito».  
«Hei, non sono io quello che ha cominciato oggi...»

Forza Yuri, tira fuori un altro po’ di madness. Non è ancora scattata la mezzanotte, siamo ancora dentro al palazzetto, se respiri profondamente puoi ancora sentire l’odore del ghiaccio ferirti le narici in profondità, hai ancora questa canottiera sbrindellata addosso, hai ancora quella musica folle che ti rimbomba nelle orecchie, hai ancora quel trucco attorno agli occhi che ti fa un prurito dannato, hai ancora appesa al collo quella catena di pessimo gusto con la croce placcata in oro.  
Per noi il Barcelona Grand Prix 2015 non è ancora finito.

Otabek gli facilitò il compito slacciandosi i pantaloni giusto il necessario per liberare la sua erezione, che da una quarantina di minuti ormai implorava di ricevere attenzioni.  
Vedere Yuri che scartava il preservativo e se lo rigirava tra le mani come se fosse un qualche marchingegno diabolico dal funzionamento sconosciuto mise a dura prova il suo autocontrollo, ma mai come le obiezioni che vennero subito dopo.  
«Non riusciresti a mettermi incinta nemmeno se volessi».  
«Yuri...»  
«Perché devo… _incellofanartelo_? A me piace così com’è».  
«Yu-»  
Gli si mozzò il fiato il gola, perché a quel _mi piace così com’è_ Yuri ebbe la splendida idea di stringerglielo in mano. Dovette lottare con tutte le sue forze per non venire seduta stante, e si appellò alla sua limitata fantasia per fingere che quella mano che lo stava toccando goffamente non fosse la mano di Yuri Plisetsky. Affatto. Non erano le dita bianche e sottili di Yuri, quella era… la mano di Georgi.  
Sì, Georgi Popovich gli faceva ribrezzo.  
«Guarda che non ti attacco nessuna malattia», insistette il russo, mentre chiudeva la mano a pugno sul suo membro e iniziava a muoverla su e giù, con sadica lentezza.  
A quel punto, Otabek si riprese il preservativo, lo infilò in pochi secondi e poi afferrò Yuri per i fianchi. Se non lo scopava nel giro di cinque minuti ne sarebbe andato della sua sanità mentale.  
Si appuntò mentalmente che, un giorno o l’altro, avrebbe dovuto fargli una bella lezione di educazione sessuale, ma proprio una lezione frontale in piena regola, dove per parlare dovevi alzare la mano e per andare in bagno dovevi chiedere permesso. _Ma cosa gli insegnavano a scuola?_  
Già si rammaricava di non avere a portata di mano altro lubrificante che la loro saliva, figuriamoci se avessero dovuto pure farlo senza preservativo. E per Yuri era la prima volta. Va bene tutta la pazzia e la furia del momento, ma non voleva infliggergli del dolore gratuito.  
Finirono entrambi carponi sul pavimento gelido dello spogliatoio, e Otabek iniziò a penetrarlo con le dita, bagnandole ripetutamente di saliva. Yuri era stretto, ma non sembrava troppo teso, tanto che iniziò a spingersi istintivamente contro le sue dita, per approfondire quella penetrazione del tutto insoddisfacente.  
Ne voleva di più.  
Otabek perse definitivamente il controllo nel vedere quella schiena bianca e lunga che si contorceva per accaparrarsi ogni più piccola goccia di piacere, e decise di farla finita una volta per tutte con i preliminari.  
A giudicare dal gemito insofferente che si lasciò scappare Yuri quando sfilò le dita, era ovvio che anche lui non aspettava altro che questo momento, fin da quando dall’alto del suo podio dorato gli aveva ordinato di trovare uno spogliatoio vuoto dove potessero farlo in santa pace.  
«Ce la fai a sbattermelo dentro, o ti metti tu con il culo in aria e ci penso io?»  
Otabek sentì le orecchie diventargli incandescenti. Quella era la goccia che faceva traboccare il vaso.  
_Al diavolo, Yuri. L’hai voluto tu_.  
Si ancorò saldamente ai suoi fianchi e si spinse in un colpo solo dentro di lui, per tutta quanta la lunghezza della sua erezione. In quel momento avrebbe pagato in oro per vedere l’espressione sofferente che di sicuro aveva attraversato il visetto strafottente del russo. Ovviamente lui cercava con tutte le sue forze di non lasciarsi sfuggire nemmeno un gemito di dolore.  
Dopo altre tre spinte, Yuri cominciò ad abituarsi alla sua presenza, Otabek lo sentì prendere un profondo respiro e rilassarsi, cosicché la quarta volta che affondò dentro di lui quella costrizione disperata che prima gli avvolgeva l’erezione, come a volerne impedire l’entrata, si allentò, e lui poté velocizzare il ritmo delle anche. Rafforzò la presa sulle sue cosce, affondando le unghie nella sua carne muscolosa.  
«Oh… cazzo… sì».  
Ormai Yuri non ci provava neanche a darsi un contegno. Si abbandonò completamente a Otabek e iniziò a gemere di puro piacere, non curandosi di tenere bassa la voce. Aveva tutto il trucco sbavato e i capelli erano un disastro, la catenella gli penzolava dal collo, oscillava avanti e indietro ad ogni spinta che riceveva, e la canottiera gli era scivolata tutta quanta sulle spalle.  
Otabek avrebbe tanto voluto che la parete grigia di fronte a loro si trasformasse in un muro di specchi, così da poterlo ammirare per intero in quel momento di estasi assoluta. Ma per il momento si poteva accontentare, si poteva accontentare di riempirsi le orecchie dei suoi gemiti, si poteva accontentare di stringere il suo sedere perfetto tra le mani, si poteva accontentare di vedere la sua schiena scuotersi come pervasa da brividi di freddo, ogni qualvolta che si sentiva arrivare vicino all’orgasmo.  
Otabek gli afferrò il pene con la mano destra e iniziò a masturbarlo con vigore. Ormai era al limite.  
«Vieni Yuri, vieni assieme a me», gli disse con voce roca, mentre gli premeva forte il pollice sulla punta e lo sentiva bagnarsi sotto il polpastrello.  
Yuri fece un verso appagato e si lasciò andare nella sua mano. Quando Otabek sentì il suo seme colargli tra le dita, non riuscì più a trattenersi e con un ultimo colpo di reni venne dentro di lui.  
Yuri si lasciò invadere fino in fondo da quella sensazione di calore, anche se la sentì smorzata dal lattice del profilattico. Ma era comunque fantastico sentirsi riempire a quel modo.  
Avrebbe voluto che quel momento di comunione tra i loro corpi durasse in eterno. Era così che dovevano vivere loro due, l’uno dentro l’altro, per sempre.

Otabek si sfilò dal suo corpo con delicatezza. Un po’ si preoccupò nel vedere che Yuri perdeva piccole tracce di sangue, e si sentì in colpa. L’aveva penetrato troppo velocemente, senza prepararlo a dovere. Ma erano così coinvolti che entrambi si erano lasciati trasportare dall’euforia e dall’impazienza.  
«Hei, va tutto bene? Ti ho fatto molto male?» gli chiese, carezzandogli una guancia, mentre riprendevano fiato e recuperavano il controllo dei loro corpi.  
«Neanche un po’», mentì spudoratamente Yuri, scostandogli la mano e fuggendo da quel contatto affettuoso. Ma la sua era solo una mezza bugia.  
Gli aveva fatto male, all’inizio. Ma poi gli era piaciuto così tanto che avrebbe sopportato anche un dolore peggiore. Non avrebbe mai pensato di godere così tanto, la prima volta.  
«E adesso?» gli chiese Otabek, mentre si toglieva il preservativo e lo gettava nel cestino lì accanto.  
Yuri lo guardò furbetto.  
«Che c’è?» Otabek stava iniziando a preoccuparsi, qualunque cosa Yuri stesse macchinando in quella sua testolina bionda.  
«Ci chiudiamo in albergo e ricominciamo tutto da capo?» propose il russo tutto entusiasta, rimettendosi in piedi e ravvivandosi i capelli, cercando di recuperare un po’ di contegno, anche se era difficile con solo addosso quella canottiera sbrindellata, la faccia tutta sporca di ombretto e l’addome macchiato di liquido seminale.  
Otabek sentì le forze mancargli. Ma dove trovava tutte quelle energie?  
«Tu voglia di coccole mai, eh?»

 

* 

 

Ma la mattina seguente, quando si risvegliarono nello stesso letto, avvinghiati uno all’altro, Yuri apprezzò parecchio i bacetti e le grattatine che Otabek gli regalò sulla schiena.  
Il sole delle nove penetrava attraverso le tende, e lo smartphone del russo segnava ventiquattro chiamate perse di Yakov, cinque di Lilia, sette di Mila, due di Victor e persino una del Katsudon.  
Come per enfatizzare il suo disinteresse per tutte quelle povere anime che l’avevano cercato disperatamente, manco fosse un unicorno leggendario, Yuri si stiracchiò, esibendosi in uno sbadiglio talmente plateale che meritava un applauso.  
«Buongiorno am- _Yuri_ », si corresse in tempo Otabek, prima di fare la sua prima gaffe mattutina.  
Stava per chiamarlo _amore_.  
Forse era un po’ frettoloso dopo neppure cinque giorni di conoscenza (anche se era stata una conoscenza di un certo livello…), eppure, stava così bene con lui che gli sembrava stessero insieme da una vita.

Yuri si drizzò a sedere, lasciando che le lenzuola gli scivolassero via di dosso fino a scoprirgli il basso ventre. Afferrò l’iphone, staccandolo con violenza dal cavetto di ricarica, e diede una veloce letta ai messaggi, e ogni messaggio che leggeva la faccia gli diventava sempre più incazzata.  
Otabek allungò un braccio e lo accarezzò sulla cervicale, passandogli le dita in mezzo ai capelli un po’ sudati. Non aveva mai avuto molta fantasia, ma non riusciva proprio ad immaginare risveglio più bello che starsene qualche minuto in silenzio a contemplare uno Yuri Plisetsky tutto nudo e tutto spettinato che litigava con il cellulare.  
Il piumone era scivolato giù dal letto, e le lenzuola erano ridotte a un groviglio informe. Sul comodino lì accanto c’erano diversi fazzoletti accartocciati e un flacone di lubrificante ancora aperto, segni inequivocabili che quella notte, dopo essere tornati dal CCIB, avevano fatto di tutto fuorché coccolarsi.  
Il cuscino era pieno di glitter (Yuri continuava a seminarne in giro), oltre che macchiato degli ultimi residui del suo smokey eyes.  
«La prossima volta stai tu sotto», disse a un certo punto Yuri, mentre continuava a scrollare i messaggi.  
«Tra qualche anno forse, _mocciosetto_ », lo prese in giro affettuosamente Otabek, strizzandogli una guancia tra il medio e l’indice. «Non sei ancora capace».  
«Vogliamo scommettere?»  
«Come no, quando vuoi sono tutto tuo».  
Yuri ridacchiò, poi tornò a sdraiarsi di fianco a Otabek. Aveva ancora l’iphone in mano, ma ora al posto della schermata di whatsapp c’era quella della fotocamera.  
«Yuri, che stai facendo?»  
«Non rompere e vieni qui».  
Otabek gli si avvicinò e guardò spaesato lo schermo del cellulare, trovandosi a fissare la sua stessa faccia assonnata, guancia contro guancia con quella di Yuri. Il russo fece la linguaccia e alzò il dito medio verso l’obiettivo.  
«Perfetta», disse, sorridendo tutto soddisfatto.  
«Ma non postarla su instagram però», disse Otabek. Nel selfie si vedeva chiaramente che erano a letto insieme, nudi, con i capelli in disordine e i segni fin troppo evidenti dei succhiotti sparsi sul collo, sul torace, e sul capezzolo sinistro del russo, e Otabek non era sicuro di essere pronto a far sapere al mondo intero che aveva passato tutta la notte tra le gambe di Yuri Plisetsky (anche se era una cosa che si poteva facilmente immaginare, dopo l’esibizione delirante della sera prima).  
Per fortuna Yuri smentì i suoi timori un attimo dopo.  
«Certo che no», disse, mentre apriva una nuova conversazione whatsapp con Victor. Caricò la foto nella discussione, con annesso il seguente messaggio:

 _Smettila di stracciarmi le palle. Tanto anche tu avrai passato tutta la notte a scoparti il tuo cotoletto giapponese_.

Otabek sentì le guance andargli a fuoco. Yuri era davvero ingestibile.  
Si spiaccicò una mano sulla faccia, pensando che non sarebbe più stato capace di guardare in faccia Victor e Yuuri Katsuki, dopo quel messaggio con annesse prove fotografiche.  
«Dovevi metterci l’hashtag #aftersex, altrimenti non si capisce che abbiamo fatto sesso».  
«Aspetta…»  
«Yuri, non ci provare…»  
Il russo riaprì la conversazione e aggiunse:

 _Non mandarla a Yakov però, eh. Spasiba_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
